


Bath Buddy

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [49]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve has some critiques for how Billy takes a bath.-"I'm fine." Billy hisses as he drags a nearby towel around his hips and steps fully out of the bath. Steve sets the candle stick on the bathroom counter feeling silly for having picked it up as he assesses the scene.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Bath Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> 130 “You fell asleep in the tub?!”

**Bath Buddy**

Steve knows Billy is here by the Camaro in the driveway but he is not out back smoking or reading a book in the living room or even napping in Steve's bed like usual. Steve's brow wrinkles with worry, maybe it is a bad day, maybe Billy needed to go for a walk and blow off some steam.

Billy has moved into the chief's cabin now that he is gone, the government giving him the land and a stipend for surviving and keeping his mouth shut. Billy spends most of his time at Steve's house though, when he is not working at the local garage. Steve likes having him around, turns out Billy is not as much of an asshole when he is not trying to put a show on for the world. Steve might even call him sweet if Billy or Dustin are not within ear shot.

Steve knows Billy can take care of himself but that does not stop him from worrying as he starts on dinner. Steve is tired and he definitely prefers Billy's cooking but there are a few things Steve knows how to put together that Billy actually likes. Lasagna being Billy's favorite, he always ends up eating too much and pouting, head resting against Steve's thighs as Steve strokes at his hair listening to him complain about his over stuffed belly.

Steve sighs as he gets the lasagna in the oven and there is still no sign of Billy, he just hopes it is not a really bad day. On Billy's worst days he goes nonverbal and Steve has never been a fan of silence, filling up the air between them with inane chatter once he understands that there was nothing he can do to get Billy talking, going on about anything that comes to mind until Billy is ready to talk again. More often than not Billy will not speak until at least the next day. Those are the days where nothing he does feels like it is helping, but Billy told him once his chatter does help, had said it is why he comes over even though he does not want to be around most people, so Steve keeps trying.

Steve still hopes it is not one of those days as he makes his way upstairs, determined to get the artificial butter smell out of his hair. Ever since Keith put in a popcorn machine Steve always comes home reeking of the stuff. He liked the smell at first, he even liked the popcorn but now outside of work that smell lingering on his skin turns his stomach. Billy does not seem to like it either, always ushering Steve toward the shower when he comes in smelling like fake butter but Billy also has ulterior motives, motives that Steve is more than on board for.

Steam billows out of the bathroom as Steve steps out, mirror fogged, the room a blanket of steam from his shower. Water is still dripping down his chest, towel held loosely in one hand around his hips when he hears a shout. Panic shoots through him, that sounded like Billy and Steve darts in the direction it came from.

"Billy!" Steve shouts as he runs into his parents’ bedroom confused and searching, he is sure Billy's shout came from this direction. There is a splash from the bathroom and the light is clearly visibly on from the half open door and Steve does not even think as he grabs up a decorative candle stick and barges in worry pressing him forward.

Steve is not really sure what to make of a naked wet Billy Hargrove, looking disgruntled and surprised as he steps half way out of the large bathtub. "Billy what, what's going on? Are you okay?" Steve asks eyes skirting the room searching for danger and finding none before coming back to Billy.

"I'm fine." Billy hisses as he drags a nearby towel around his hips and steps fully out of the bath. Steve sets the candle stick on the bathroom counter feeling silly for having picked it up as he assesses the scene. 

"Okay." Steve says slowly, aware that that tone usually means Billy is ready to snap but he is too curious not to ask. "What were you doing?" Steve knows what it looks like Billy was doing, the bath full of water and Steve cannot think of anything else Billy would be doing naked stepping out of the tub than having been in the bath.

"I…" Billy starts in the same dangerous tone trialing off as his cheeks go pink.

"Were you taking a bath?" Steve ventures stepping closer, feeling a little giddy as Billy's blush darkens making his freckles pop, Steve loves those freckles. 

"Yes, drop it." Billy hisses but Steve is only half paying attention as he frowns at the lack of bubble baths, salts, or even a rubber duck, who takes a bath without a rubber duck at the very least. 

"You're doing it wrong, you don't even have a duck sunflower, who takes a bath without a duck?" Steve trails off into a mumble as he turns abruptly as Billy splutters and digs under the counter for all of the bath supplies he keeps in there. 

Billy is staring at Steve wide eyed as he brings a large basket over and sits on the edge of the tub. "What’s all this?" Billy asks, that dangerous tone gone replaced with fondness as he runs a finger over the back of a yellow rubber duck at the top of the basket. 

"That is Quakmire, he's my bath buddy but you can borrow him, you know if you want to take another one sometime." Steve says cheeks going a little pink, before he starts shifting around and pulling up salts and bubbles, showing them to Billy. "There's also a big bag of Epsom salt under the sink, it helps with inflammation, might do you some good." Steve goes tentative as he reaches out, fingers lightly brushing the edge of one of Billy's scars. 

"Yeah I'll have to try that walnut, why I borrowed the tub, they were aching figured it would help." Billy admits as he catches Steve's hand.

"Are they still hurting, do you want me to run you another bath, you feel cold?" Steve says and now that he is paying attention the whole room lacks warmth. Steve dips his free hand into the water and hisses at how cold it, "It's freezing, what, were you taking an ice bath?" Steve feels a little creeping what if leaking in.

"No, no." Billy reassures quickly, he is always good at guessing where Steve's brain is going and Steve knows the horrors of the mind flyer are never far from his mind. Billy blows out a frustrated huff of air before making a grumbling admittance "It was hot when I got in, I fell asleep in the tub."

Steve blinks up at Billy as he processes this information, Billy's frown growing as a grin pulls at Steve's lips. " **You fell asleep in the tub!** " Steve says, and then says it again as he starts laughing. He cannot stop laughing, one hand bracing against the side of the tub the other clutching at Billy's as he imagines the disgruntled look that would befall Billy's face.

"Shut the fuck up." Billy hisses, and Steve would, honestly but he cannot get control over himself. Only manages to break the laughing long enough to shriek as Billy pushes him into the tube and he is enveloped in cold. He is right back to laughing as soon as he finishes spluttering water. 

"Baby come back!" Steve tries between laughs as Billy stomps out of the room, bath products scattered all over the floor from the basket falling when Steve got pushed in.

Steve still has not quite gotten his snickering under control by the time they finish eating. Billy glaring at him anytime a little huffing laugh tries to escape only making it worse. "Hey how about we take a bath together?" Steve asks once they are on the couch and despite the laughing Billy still has his head pillows on Steve's thighs as he complains about eating too much.

"You just want to get me naked and pliant so I'll forgive you for all the laughing." Billy rolls onto his side pressing his face against Steve's stomach, bare in his crop top. "It won't work."

"Couldn't hurt to try." Steve bites off another laugh, Billy always forgives him anything after a blow job. 

Billy hums in agreement "Why wait for the bath when you can start making it up to me now walnut." Billy says with a sharp nip against Steve's stomach, Steve’s hand tightening in his hair involuntarily. 

Steve licks his lips looking down at Billy as he sucks a mark against Steve's skin. "Yeah, what should I do to make it up to you sunflower?" Steve asks anticipation burning in his belly as Billy pulls his mouth away and looks up at him.

**-End**

"Just be a good boy for me, gonna make you really earn it." Billy's grin is a promise Steve is eager to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
